


Take A Hint

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward first meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: It all started with a series of embarrassing accidents...
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 6





	Take A Hint

**Author's Note:**

> of days4 for iljaeweekaugust20

The first time Ilhoon and Sungjae met was an unfortunate one. Ilhoon just moved into the apartment next to Sungjae’s and he still had many things to do. He had been sleeping on the sofa for four days and his backache was killing him. He could barely move his upper body, so when he was going down on the stairs with three full trash bags, he had to be careful.

And even though he tried walking down slowly, somehow one of the trash bags slipped out of his hand and rolled down on the stairs. Ilhoon, ignoring his back, started running after it, but ended up dropping another one.

This was how they first met. Ilhoon, running after the trash and passing by Sungjae who was on his way back to his apartment.

The second time they met, Ilhoon had a heavy cardboard box in his hand. A truck was waiting for him to take all of his unnecessary things to his parents’ house. He knew he could have just put those things into two or three boxes but he thought it would be faster to do it like this.

He hurried to the door but as he opened it, he tripped and fell with the box. Sungjae chose that exact moment to go out of his apartment and saw everything. He stepped to Ilhoon and reached his hand out to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ilhoon accepted the hand and stood up. “Thanks.”

“Wait, you’re the trash boy!” Sungjae exclaimed.

“The tra-” Ilhoon blushed. He wanted to forget about his accident that happened a few days ago. It was so embarrassing and he was thankful only one person saw him. But who would’ve thought that one person was his neighbor?

“I’m Yook Sungjae. Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Jung Ilhoon. Nice to meet you too!”

“Can I help you with something?” Sungjae asked with a friendly smile on his face.

“No, no, thank you! I can do it alone. You were going somewhere anyway, right?”

Sungjae nodded and after a cheerful _bye_ , he left.   
  


The third time they met was the worst out of all. Ilhoon wanted to hang some pictures next to his bed. He was happily humming and hammering nails into the wall. Most of the pictures were already up when Ilhoon accidentally used too much strength and made a big hole.

The pictures fell, just like his jaw dropped to the floor. Sungjae, who probably just finished showering, was standing there, naked, with a towel in his hand. They were just staring at each other, shocked and speechless, scared to move.

“We need to do something about this.” Sungjae was the one who broke the silence. He turned around, hiding his private parts behind the towel.


End file.
